redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiberias Calore "Cal" VII
Tiberias Calore VII, also known as Cal, is the eldest child of Tiberias VI and the heir to the throne of Norta. As a member of House Calore, he controls and manipulates fire. Biography Cal is first introduced leaving from a bar in the Stilts, catching Mare when she tries to steal from him. Instead of arresting her, he gives her one tetrarch (followed by another) and offers her a job at the Hall of the Sun. He is later revealed as the crown prince at Queenstrial, where his parents chose Evangeline Samos to be his bride. He and Mare become close as he helps her to become a proper silver lady, while she and his brother Maven work with the Scarlet Guard against the silver nobility. Queen Elara forces Cal to kill his own father by whispering her way into his head, after the failed infiltration attempt by the Guard. Maven then betrays both Cal and Mare, giving them something in common. King Tiberias VI dies at Cal's own hand and Maven is quick to replace him. Both he and Mare were then arrested and put in prison to be executed the next day. After a long and excruciating battle to save their lives, the Scarlet Guard rescues them before they are killed and Mare realizes that both Cal and her will stop at nothing to kill Maven. Personality Cal is a strong-willed individual, although quite complex and doesn't often let other know his feelings. He is often torn between knowing what is right in his gut and what he must do for his kingdom. Whilst he maintains a disinterested exterior he is devoted to Mare Barrow. Cal became withdrawn after the murder of his father and Maven's betrayal. Cal is also kind, brave, and selfless. He doesn't like to kill people but does it anyways. After Maven's betrayal, Cal is also filled with revenge on his brother and step-mother. Growing up, Cal often felt that nobody understood how he felt and his doubts about becoming king one day. Physical Description Cal has thick black hair just like his father and younger brother. He also has bronze eyes that are the color of warmth. Cal is paler then Mare, but only due to his silver blood and "limited" time outside. According to Victoria Aveyard, Cal resembles Ryan Guzman. Cal also has a crooked smile. Cal is more toward the bulky muscle than lean muscle side and is tall, although he is not as tall as Mare's oldest brother Bree. Trivia * Calore is Italian and means warmth, heat, fervour and glow. * Cal likes to build things, which is a trait he inherited from his mother. * He is a trained pilot. * Cal has three older siblings that his mother miscarried. * He was a very happy and fat baby. According to Coriane, he was always smiling and laughing. * Cal loves children. * He's a very good teacher. * His mother gave him his nickname. * As a baby, Cal took apart his toys and smashed them back together incorrectly, much to his mother's delight. * The only reason why he lived through his mother's pregnancy was because she kept him a secret from everyone else. She also kept him out of her mind so that Elara wouldn't know about him. Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Silver Category:Calore Category:Jacos